lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Salvezza
Venire Salvati dall'isola era l'obiettivo originale dei sopravvissuti. Con il procedere della storia, alcuni personaggi sembrano cominciare ad essere compiacenti e ad accettare la situazioni, concentrandosi sempre meno su questo scopo. Eventi La seguente lista indica quando i personaggi abbiano nominato, cercato, evitato o ricevuto salvezza dall'Isola. Stagione 1 *Boone controlla il segnale del suo cellulare poco dopo lo schianto (Pilota, prima parte) *Sayid chiede a Charlie di aiutarlo a predisporre un segnale di fuoco dopo lo schianto (Pilota, prima parte) *Nella prima notte dopo lo schianto, Sayid dice a Charlie di credere che a breve arriverà qualcuno (Pilota, prima parte) *Boone offre uno snack a Shannon, dicendole che potrebbero rimane li per un po'. Shannon risponde dicendo che l'aereo aveva la scatola nera, e che avrebbe mangiato sulla nave di salvataggio (Pilota, prima parte) *Jack e Kate decidono di cercare la cabina di pilotaggio per provare a recuperare la ricetrasmittente e chiamare i soccorsi (Pilota, prima parte) *Il pilota dice a Jack e Kate che prima dello schianto erano 1000 miglia fuori rotta, e che i soccorsi li stanno cercando nel posto sbagliato (Pilota, prima parte) *Dopo aver recuperato la ricetrasmittente, Jack prova a chiamare, ma non riesce a ricevere l segnale (Pilota, seconda parte) *Shannon si rifiuta di aiutare Boone a smistare i vestiti, dicendo che tanto i soccorsi stavano arrivando (Pilota, seconda parte) *Sayid si offre di provare a riparare a ricetrasmittente, per poter inviare un messaggio di aiuto (Pilota, seconda parte) *Michael dice a Walt che, una volta tornati a casa, gli avrebbe preso un nuovo cane (Pilota, seconda parte) *Sayid, Kate, Sawyer, Charlie, Shannon e Boone raggiungono un'altura per cercare di inviare una richiesta di soccorso (Pilota, seconda parte) *Hurley prova a vedere se Mars è davvero incosciente urlando "Hey! C'è un aereo di soccorso! Siamo salvi!" (Pilota, seconda parte) *Dopo aver sentito per la prima volta la richiesta di aiuto della francese, Charlie è convinto che si tratti dei soccorsi (Pilota, seconda parte) *Sayid dice a Charlie che i satelliti non sono utili a trovare nulla se non sanno dove cercare (Tabula Rasa) *Jack decide di bruciare i corpi nella fusoliera, essendo consapovele che i soccorsi li stanno cercando nel posto sbagliato. Comunque, Kate dice a Charlie che ha deciso di posticiparlo al tramonto, nel caso in cui qualcuno possa vederlo (La caccia) *all'offerta di aiuto di Kate di aiutarlo a triangola la trasmissione della francese, Sayid le dice :" Vedo che sei ansiosa quanto me di lasciare l'isola" (La caccia) *Sun dice a Jin "Non penso che arriveranno", Jin le risponde "Qualcuno verrà" (Il coniglio bianco) *Boone chiede a Jack:"Chi ti ha nominato nostro salvatore?" (Il coniglio bianco) *Claire chiede a Charlie quando sarebbero stati salvati, Charlie risponde: "Presto" (Il coniglio bianco) *Locke dice a Jack che gli altri sopravvissuti stavano aspettando di essere salvati (Il coniglio bianco) *Nel suo discorso "si vive assieme, si muore soli", Jack dice ai sopravvissuti di smettere di aspettare di essere salvati (Il coniglio bianco) *Jack dice a Kate che i sopravvissuti che aspettano i soccorsi farebbero meglio a pensare alla loro sicurezza (La casa del Sol Levante) *Sayid dice a Jack che la loro miglior speranza di sopravvivenza è di costruire un segnale di fuoco (La casa del Sol Levante) *Michael non vuole trasferirsi alle Grotte, per paura di non avvistare i soccorsi (La casa del Sol Levante) *Sawyer pone la questione se spostarsi o meno alle grotte:"andare con i pessimisti o stare qui e aspettare le barche dei soccorsi" (La casa del Sol Levante) *Kate dice a Jack che non ha intenzione di spostarsi alle Grotte e mettere su casa sull'Isola(La falena) *Sayid mette in atto un piano per triangolare il segnale di aiuto della francese (La falena) *Claire dice a Charlie che vuore restare sulla spiaggia per essere presente quando arriveranno i soccorsi (Il truffatore) *Sayid chiede alla Rousseau di tornare al campo con lui,dicendo che "l'unica via d'uscita, da questo posto, è col loro aiuto" (Solitudine) *Walt da fuoco alla zattera perchè non vuole lasciare l'Isola (Cambiamenti) Stagione 2 *Quando viene chiesto a Desmond di raccontare la sua storia, lui parla a Jack di Kelvin che gli disse che premeva il pulsante per "salvare il mondo" (Orientamento) (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) *Dopo essersi svegliato dal delirio dell'infezione, Sawyer chiede a Kate "Ci hanno salvato?" (Storia di Kate) *Charlie canta :"All alone/I try to be invincible/Together now, we can be saved" (Da solo provavo ad essere invincibile, insieme adesso, possiamo essere salvati) (Fuoco e acqua) *La madre di Charlie, mentre gli regala il pianoforte a Natale, dice che così li avrebbe salvati(Fuoco e acqua) *Bernard, mentre cerca di costruire un segnale di S.O.S, dice :"Su quest'isola tutti cercano di costruire qualcosa. Io cerco di farci salvare!". Al che Mr. Eko risponde :"Le persone possono essere salvate in modi diversi, Bernard" (S.O.S.) * Rose e Bernard decidono che non vogliono lasciare l'isola che ha guarito il cancro di Rose (S.O.S.) *I sopravvissuto vedono l'Elisabeth, e chiedono se verranno salvati (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) Stagione 3 *Il testo della canzone degli Oasis che Charlie canta (Wonderwall) recita:"Perchè forse, tu sarai quella che mi salverà". Più tardi, Desmond gli dirà che gli ha salvato la vita ripetutamente, prima da un fulmine e poi dall'affogare nel tentativo di salvare Claire:Desmond pensa che non sarà in grado di continuare a salvarlo, indipendentemente da quello che faccia (Deja vu) *Claire pensa di poter portare tutti via dall'isola attancando un messaggio alla zampa di uno degli uccelli migratori che stanno facendo tappa sull'isola (Per via aerea) *Locke fa saltare in arie prima la stazione Fiamma, poi il sottomarino e in fine cerca di impedire a Jack di effettuare la chiamata col telefono satellitare. Sembra determinato a non lasciar partire nessuno daall'Isola (Digitare 77 , L'uomo di Tallahassee , Attraverso lo Specchio) *Naomi dice a Hurley che il volo Oceanic 815 è stato ritrovato in una fossa oceanica, con dentro i cadaveri di tutti i passeggeri, e quindi nessuno può essere salvato (Data del concepimento) *Desmond ha un flashforward, in cui vede Claire e Aaron lasciare l'isola su di un elicottero (Greatest Hits) *Mentre sta per suicidarsi, mentre giace colpito al torace da Ben, Lock viene salvato da (una visione di?) Walt che gli dice "Non farlo John, metti giù la pistola". (Attraverso lo Specchio) Stagione 4 *Con l'arrivo dei soccorsi via elicottero, la salvezza sembra a portata di mano (The beginning of the end) *Daniel Faraday dice "Sono qui per salvarvi" (Confirmed Dead) *Sayid e Desmond partono per il cargo con l'elicottero (The Economist)